


Let It Go

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: It starts with making snowmen and turns into a musical.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: snowman

"Is that-?" Jamie looks at the snowman that Scorpius is making, trying not to laugh.

"If you want to get laid tonight, I suggest keeping your mouth closed for once," Scorpius replies snottily, even though he knows that it won't help.

"Hey, Scorpius has made Olaf," Jamie yells loud enough for all of his cousins to hear and soon there are too many Weasleys surrounding them.

Scorpius sighs. "It's just a bloody snowman."

"No, it's Olaf," Hugo says grinning. 

"Fine, it might have a resemblance to Olaf," Scorpius concedes. 

"How do you even know Olaf?" Molly asks.

"It was the first film I've ever watched. It was the Christmas during our first year at Hogwarts. Al took me to Rose's and this was playing." He sounds detached, describing a past event, but that film has stuck with him. The pretty girl with the blond hair, cold and detached, so very alone. He might have asked for a blue sparkly robe after that day and his parents had agreed readily. Thank Merlin for wizarding colourful fashion. His grandparents never suspected how it had started with a Muggle film.

"I remember when it came out. How many times did we see it?" Lucy asks, chuckling. " _Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play_ ," she hums and soon there's a chorus, singing the lyrics.

Jamie takes out his wand and animates the snowman. "It's party time," he says winking at Scorpius, but the response is immediate. As if by magic everyone starts singing For The First Time In Forever. Balls of snows are spelled to spin around the air. There's people dancing and running. Jamie pulls Scorpius in his arms and dances as his cousins sing, but then he hums a few lines. " _For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun!_ This is why we make snowmen. To have fun. You shouldn't hide that you're enjoying it."

"It's silly. It's just a stupid film for children and that's just a snowman," Scorpius answers, rolling his eyes.

Jamie snorts. "And yet, you remember the words of the songs after all this time. Do you know what your problem is?"

"I have a feeling that you're about to tell me regardless."

Jamie waits until everyone is done singing and then starts singing, because he's not ashamed that he still knows the lyrics. " _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore._ " He's loud and a little off key, but Scorpius doesn't pay attention, just like he doesn't pay attention to the other singing.

He lets them sing the chorus, but he knows the next words too well, because he'd spend years reaching for Elsa's freedom at that moment. " _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!_ " He kisses Jamie, smiling. "You make me do really stupid things. Thank you."

* * *

From afar, Draco is watching as the Potters, Weasleys, Teddy and Scorpius play around the garden. He smiles at the sight in front of him. "We never had so much laughter in this house."

Narcissa nods. "It's nice."

Lucius rests against his cane as he looks over. "It's good to see him smile. I remember when you used to do it, surrounded by Slytherins."

Draco sighs. "Father, it's not my fault that Albus ended up in Slytherin."

"I know and as I said, it is good to see him smile. We always wanted you and him happy." Lucius smirks. "That doesn't mean that I can't make fun of them."

Draco chuckles. "Of course. We wouldn't want to deprive you from having fun."


End file.
